


If The World Was Ending

by Stella_Elliot



Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Existential Crisis, For a Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: But if the world was endingYou'd come over, right?You'd come over and you'd stay the nightWould you love me for the hell of it?All our fears would be irrelevant~<3~The end of the world came way too soon.But after the worst has passed and a new world has been born, Tango was left all alone to survive.That was until an old lover has waltzed back into his life against all odds.And all of the sudden... He wasn't alone anymore.Song: If the World Was Ending- JP Saxe and Julia Michaels
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroesandWoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesandWoes/gifts).



> For the readers:
> 
> HELLOOOOOOO
> 
> I wrote this for my friend's birthday, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this! I love the concept of anything post apocalyptic scenarios and dystopian futures so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> P.s let us make one thing and one thing only VERY CLEAR. 
> 
> I do not ship any real life people in this fic, just their personas. No attacks or hate please.

_**I was distracted** _

_**And in traffic** _

_**I didn't feel it** _

_**When the earthquake happened** _

* * *

If you ask Tango what he thinks what the end of the world will look like, he would say something along the lines of a zombie apocalypse, a world war, or the sun just straight up going supernova. But it didn’t matter; he would be dead when it happens anyway.

But the end of the world came too soon.

He was in the city when it happened.

It wasn't a special day. Tango was stuck in slow moving traffic, swearing under his breath about how he was late for work along with probably hundreds of other people who were stuck along with him. But then again, he was the CEO of TEK Corp., he was allowed to be late at his own company.

His swearing was interrupted by his world being shaken.

Literally.

He felt his weight shift along with his car as the ground shakes, screams of panic filled the air. It was nauseating, it had to be a lot stronger than any other earthquake he has experienced.

Tango quickly stepped out of his car despite the shaking as the buildings around him roared to life. He has to get out of here before the shaking stops.

* * *

_**But it really got me thinkin'** _

_**Were you out drinkin'?** _

_**Were you in the living room** _

_**Chillin' watchin' television?** _

* * *

Today, the end of the world was over.

What was left behind was now his new problem.

Disaster came after another and it didn't stop for months. Blizzards, sandstorms, volcanic eruptions--name it and it has probably already happened.

And Tango survived through it all.

He settled down in a bunker for the most of it, thanking his past decisions on investing for one in the first place. His old house was gone because of a tornado, and he lived off the canned supplies he had underground with him for a good few months.

Of course, this wasn't sustainable. Canned food expires and even though Tango was on his own, he will run out of supplies at some point.

So after months of being stuck underground, he took the risk and took a look outside.

All cell towers were down and phones and radios were practically useless, so he had no clue whether or not another disaster will strike.

But the grass were green and the skies were clear. The worse was finally over.

Tango went to work.

He packed his bags and supplies he had left and travelled out of the city. It was still too risky to stay there with the deteriorating infrastructures.

Tango continued walking until he was as far away from civilization-- or at least what was left of it. Until, he was in the middle of a small clearing bordering a forest.

_Perfect!_

He trek into the forest, he has to find wood for both shelter and food.

Leaves and twigs crunched under his weight as he continued walking, looking for any broken off branches from trees-- maybe some berries or fruits if he was lucky.

Then he heard a quiet rustling in the bushes.

Without a second thought, he pulled out his rifle and pointed it at where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" Tango called out. He hasn't encountered any other survivors yet, assuming there are others like him. But he wasn't sure if they could kill him at the moment and he's not willing to take that risk.

He inched closer to the bush after there was no reply. And then closer. And closer.

Tango pulled back its branches and--

"Oh my god."

A small, baby dinosaur looking creature stared back at him, its hind leg was being crushed by a fairly big rock. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, especially since how strong this one looked, but still, it was stuck.

"Oh my god you poor thing!"

_I dub thee ravager._

* * *

**_It's been a year now_ **

**_Think I've figured out how_ **

**_How to let you go and let communication die out_ **

* * *

It was winter now.

In the course of the summer and spring, he managed to build himself a proper cabin. It wasn't anything special, it was a small square cabin with a fireplace and one window that he himself crafted and it kept most of the snow and cold out.

Tonight, the wind howled as a blizzard swept the land. It's not as bad as the ones they got during the end of the world, but it still freezing inside the cabin.

Tango clutched his old worn out blanket closer as he inched towards the fire, looking for more warmth.

He just has to survive for a few more days. Not the first time he's done it. He will not die from _hypothermia_.

_Thud_.

Tango froze at the noise, his eyes drifting to the door. _What the hell?_

_Knock, knock, knock._

He immediately stood up, grabbing his rifle that was leaning against the wall. Tango still hasn't seen a single soul, especially since he's in the middle of nowhere-- he might be one of the last human in the world for all he knows.

But he's not taking that risk.

He cocked his rifle and slowly approached the door, removing the barricade he has and gripped the door handle.

_1, 2, 3!_

He pulled back the door and instead of an actual threat as a greeting, a man fell forwards and hits the ground in a frozen shock.

A man that he knew from long ago.

"Impulse?!"

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

* * *

**_I know, you know, we know_ **

**_You weren't down for forever and it's fine_ **

**_I know, you know, we know_ **

**_We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_ **

* * *

Tango dragged Impulse in front of the fireplace before shutting the door and barricading it once again.

"How the hell are you still alive?" He asked under his breath even though he knows he will not be receiving a reply from the other.

He grabbed his old blanket and tossed it on Impulse, then dropped down to the floor himself and held him close in his attempt to warm him up. Impulse's skin was cold and his lips blue, how he still hasn't died from hypothermia? Tango has no clue how.

They stayed like that for a while, Tango holding an unconscious Impulse, hoping that he will wake up at some point.

Eventually, the storm died down and what was left behind was a trail of snow as the morning greets the two.

Tango looked down at Impulse who was still unconscious. He has definitely improved compared to last night; his skin wasn't ice-cold and his lips were not as blue. But Tango has to leave to get firewood and food for the both of them before they starve and freeze to death.

Tango shuffled under the smaller man, laying him down on the floor and using Impulse's backpack as his pillow. That should keep him comfortable while he's out.

He grabbed his axe from near the fireplace and head out of the door, leaving Impulse behind.

**~ <3~**

"Dangit," Tango swore as he almost tipped out of balance from the snow covering most of the ground. He carried a bundle of wood and his axe under his arm while two dead rabbits that he hunted in the other with full intention of making rabbit stew to combat the cold.

He pushed open the door to his cabin with his shoulder, hoping that Impulse was still alive.

He was.

And was now pointing his own rifle at him.

Tango watched as Impulse's eyes widened in recognition of who he was.

"Hey Impulse."

"Tango?"

* * *

**_But if the world was ending_ **

**_You'd come over, right?_ **

**_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_ **

* * *

"Here." 

Tango extended his hand, offering a bowl to Impulse for him to take containing rabbit stew. Thankfully, Impulse shakily accepted with a small "thank you" under his breath.

"How are you alive, Impulse?"

"I could ask the same to you," Impulse muttered, "I thought you were dead."

Tango stopped stirring the stew left on the pot, "Why would you think that?"

Impulse shrugged, staring down at the bowl in his hand, "I don't know. When the end of the world began, I tried calling all my friends and families, hoping that we could survive together. Couldn't get a hold on most of them. Then I called you and you didn't pick up so I just assumed you were dead I guess."

"I couldn't pick up because I was in a bunker, there was no signal. Then cell services were taken down so I couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh."

An awkward silence settled between them, neither of them knowing what exactly is there to say.

"What about you?" Tango asked, hoping to get rid of the silence as he poured himself his own serving of stew and shuffling to the opposite wall from Impulse, "How are you still alive?"

"I formed a group with my old friends from college and we survived together for a while--" Impulse took a sip from his bowl, "--it was great for a bit. But then one of my friends kinda went… insane."

"What happened?"

"As I said, he went insane. Tried to kill me multiple times and almost succeeded, forced us to live on rotten food. Then, at some point he stabbed my other friend and blamed me for it. It was all too much and I shot him in the head."

"Oh," Tango blurted, now rendered speechless from Impulse's story. It didn't answer anymore questions on how he was still alive, especially with a group like that! "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, no need to be sorry about it," Impulse waved him off, "Besides, it was me or him. He was a jackass anyway."

"Impulse, I'm pretty sure that is one hell of an understatement."

"Oh yeah. He's a total psychopath!" Impulse laughed, "Man I forgot how great it feels to talk to another human."

"Me either man… I was starting to think that I was the last human on Earth left."

"Well, I'm here now so you're definitely wrong."

Tango couldn't help but laugh along with Impulse, damn has he missed this. "I missed you, Pulsey."

Impulse stopped for a moment, taking in what he had said.

Finally, Impulse smiled softly.

"I missed you too, Tango."

**Author's Note:**

> For Silver:
> 
> Hey Silver! If you're reading this-
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> This is the part two of your present that I promised you! I'll give the other ones myself if it wasn't for the pandemic. Ran out of gift ideas so I just decided to just make you a fic- since I know we share the love for Tangpulse, I wrote you one. I hope I did justice!
> 
> I gave you a bunch of letters and other stuff earlier so I'll keep this one short!
> 
> Guess I'll catch you on the flip side!
> 
> Love, Stella


End file.
